


Summer

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Rays and the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigs/gifts).



The Las Vegas summer is hot and dry. It takes Ray no time to get used to it.

But that’s about the only thing. His life is now so bizarre and strange that he thinks he’ll never get used it. Even though the FBI prepared him thoroughly, the first day was a shock to his system that he will never forget.

They didn’t prepare him for the kind of power he was going to have. He can have his pick of the girls, food, of any spoils there are, really, and he can have people killed. The entire scope of what he can get with the wink of an eye makes him feel intoxicated.

But sometimes he thinks that he might just have started to get used to how and who he is now.

Ray’s terrified of that.

***

The Chicago summer is hot and humid. Although Ray has lived here all his life, he has to get used to it each year again.

He wonders how Fraser can stand the heat. Although he keeps telling Ray that they do have hot summers, nothing the arctic can produce can hold up to the absolutely inhumanity that is Chicago in the summer.

Sometimes, though, Ray finds himself wondering about spending the summer in the Northwest Areas. It would be nice to escape the stifling heat, the constant whirring of the air-conditioning. It would be a change.

Deep inside he knows that it’ll just be a test run – that perhaps if Ray knew what summer was like there, he could hack the winters better. That perhaps, if someone asks him, he’ll just say yes and pack up his stuff and go live in the Yukon. It’s a thought that keeps him awake at night. That thought and all it implies.

Ray’s terrified of it.  



End file.
